Training
.]] ''.]] '''Training mode' is a game mode in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2 where the player can train on a character without stocks but with scores. The player can control the character's motions, making it a CPU or human controlled, or simply making it motionless and the player can spawn various items. In Super Smash Flash This mode is based off the Training mode in all games. However, the mode is only limited to three options, unlike in the Super Smash Bros. games, where the player could also control gameplay speed, and alter the number of player on screen without ever having to leave the match, set off a help menu, etc. List of options *Create Item: Allows the player to select an item to spawn by clicking on the yellow button. Can set to any item in the game. *CPU Attack: Allows the player to set the CPU's actions, whether they can attack or not. *CPU Control: Allows the player to switch between CPU-controlled to Human-controlled opponents. In Super Smash Flash 2 Training mode returns in SSF2, being added since the v0.6 of the demo. This mode is quite different from the first SSF and it is more similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Training mode. In this mode, the player can practice different characters moves without the hassle of an attacking CPU. The player can also try out different items, change the CPU's damage percentage and actions, the speed of the characters, and more. A human player can also take the role of the CPU. There are also some additions in the Training mode the original games do not have, such as changing the camera perspective to stage view among others. The help bar can be set to be seen as well. List of options *Speed: Allows the player to slow down or speed up the battle. Can be set to x1/4, x1/2, x1, x1.5 and x2. *Items: Allows the player to select an item to spawn by clicking on the button. Can set any item in the game. *No. of CPUs: Allows the player to select how many CPUs appear in the battle. Can be set to 0, 1, 2 or 3. *CPU: Allows the player to set the behavior of the CPU. Can be set to Idle, Chase, Evade, Jump, Walk, Run, Human or Attack. **Idle: CPUs stay in place, but recover if knocked off the stage. **Chase: CPUs chase the player. **Evade: CPUs run away from the player. **Jump: CPUs jump in place. **Walk: CPUs walk around the stage. **Run: CPUs dash around the stage. **Human: CPUs can be controlled by other people. **Attack: CPUs attack the player, CPUs' level depend in the level selected from the character selection screen. *CPU Damage: Allows the player to set the starting damage of the CPU. Can be set to any number from 0% to 999%. *Camera: Allows the player to set the camera position. Can be set to Normal, Zoom and Stage. **Normal: The camera will act normal. **Zoom: The camera will zoom in on the player. **Stage: The camera will show a whole view of the stage. *HUD: Allows the player to set the type of HUD that will appear. Can be set to None, Normal or Advanced. **None: No HUD elements will appear. **Normal: The damage meters will appear. **Advanced: In addition to the damage meters, a bar at the top of the screen showing the speed option, CPU option, damage of the player's most recent attack on an opponent, consecutive hits the player has made on an opponent, and total damage the player has dealt to an opponent will appear. Gallery Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Training full basic.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode. Early designs Training full basic in v0.6.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.6. Training full basic in v0.7.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.7. TRAININGMODE.png|The normal HUD for Training mode in demo v0.8; with and on the stage Planet Namek. Training full basic in v0.8a.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.8a. Training full basic in v0.8b.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.8b. Training full basic in v0.9a.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.9a. Training2.png| summoning shells and Energy Tank in v0.9b. Training3.png|Fox and three , each with 999% damage. Training full basic in v0.9b.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in demo v0.9b. Training full basic in Beta 1.0.png|The advanced HUD for Training mode in Beta 1.0. Category:Game modes Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash Category:Game modes in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Solo game modes